digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Million Points of Light/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 2, Episode 50: "A Million Points of Light" English Version Written By: Original Air Date: Transcript: courtesy of TDW Earth Tai: It's so dark, and it'll be like this forever if we can't stop Malomyotismon! No! I can't give up hope! There are too many people depending on me! Digital World Malomyotismon: The two worlds will unite in darkness. Muhahahahahaaa! Then they shall both be mine. Imperialdramon: Unhh. That's never going to happen! Malomyotismon: And why not? Shakkouamon: Cause we're gonna stop you! Sylphimon: Once and for all! Malomyotismon: You fools, you think you can defeat me? Your pitiful light is no match for my darkness! Even now it consumes the world! Davis: Not for long! Get him! Imperialdramon: Positron laser! Malomyotismon: Screaming darkness! All: Aaahhhh! Davis: Unhh Boy 1: They're losing. Boy 2: And it's all our fault. Girl: The Digital World and the real world are going to be covered in darkness thanks to us. Malomyotismon: Foolish digidestined. Watch closely mow, your world is being consumed by eternal night! Ken: You'll never win! Even if you defeat us, others will rise up against you. Boy 1: Who could possibly beat him? Girl: I just want to go home. Boy 2: Why bother? There's no point. I don't think any of us have a home to go home to anymore. Boy 1: Yeah. There's no point in anything anymore. Ken: Hey! Quit talking like that! Boy 2: Why? It's all true isn't it? There's nothing any of us can do to win. Boy 1: He's right. There's no point in trying. The only thing we'll do is fail. He beat us. It's just that simple. Davis: No he hasn't! Kids: Huh? Davis: But he will beat us if you give up. Just because things look bad, that's no reason not to try! Girl: I don't know. Davis: Well I do! So quit sitting there like a bunch of sad sacks and let's beat this guy! Boy 1: But what can we do? He's already defeated us once. Buy 2: You're right, it's hopeless. Malomyotismon: In mere moments both worlds will be mine! Muhahahahahaaa! Earth Matt: The darkness is strong here too. Tai: I know, but if we want to get back to the Digital World this is our only way. It might be the only chance for all of us in both worlds, for everything. Joe: But we don't have any idea if this gate is going to open. Izzy: with the gate in Tokyo sealed by Blackwargreymon, this is the closest one. I know he was trying to help us protect the Digital World, but I think he may have done more harm than good if we can't get back there. It looks like we have no choice but to give it a try and hope for the best. Sora: this is the place where we first went to the Digital World, maybe that's a good sign. Joe: Well, this had better work. We have to get Nuriko to Oikawa as soon as possible. Nuriko's father: Tell me, what's going to happen to my daughter if you don't? Joe: Don't worry, she'll be fine. Nuriko's father: But... Jim: She'll be ok, I promise. Nuriko's father: All right, we trust you. Sora (thinking): Am I the only one who's worried that we won't be able to save her, that we won't be able to save everything? Digital World Malomyotismon: The dying of the light and no one to rage against it. My power over both of the worlds is growing stronger. And now there's nothing that can stand against me! Imperialdramon: I don't think so. Positron laser! Sylphimon: Static force! Shakkouamon: Justice beam! Malomyotismon: Screaming darkness! All three digimon: Aaahhhh! Malomyotismon: Muhahahahahaaa! Boy 1: Why do they bother trying to fight him? There's just nothing that they can do that will defeat him. Boy 2: They should know by now it's all pointless. Girl: Maybe if we could help if we were the Digidestined, but we were only chosen by Oikawa. Kids: It's hopeless! Earth Agumon: Tai, we have to go to the Digital World before it's too late. Tai: I know. Hey! I've got an idea! Digiport open...please. happens Matt: I guess our parents were wrong, that's not the magic word after all. Joe: This is bad guys. What're we gonna do? This could be the end of everything. Izzy: Wow, wait a minute, look at this! All: Huh? Joe: More bad news? Izzy: Gates are opening all over the world! Look you guys, it's lighting up like a modem rotor in full pulse mode! Matt: Well, if that looks like a Christmas tree lighting up, I'd have to agree with you. Sora: The light from the gates is cutting through Malomyotismon's blanket of darkness! Izzy: It must be coming from digivices all over the planet! Matt: Just think, millions of kids are banding together to take a stand against Malomyotismon right now! It doesn't matter where they live or what language they speak, they all knew that they had to unite against the darkness. Had to fight it no matter how futile it may have seemed. Tai: I knew that Malomyotismon couldn't win that easily! The whole world is fighting him! Digital World begin appearing on the cliffs Ken/Davis: Ohh.... Kari: Look! Cody: So many digimon! TK: Ohh... Davis: I hope we don't have to feed 'em all. Yolei: There must be hundreds! Gabumon: The light from the digivices guided us, it led us all here. Gomamon: It's great! The partner digimon of the digidestined from all over the world are gathering! Biyomon: We can't allow you to destroy our world! Tentomon: Yeah! You think you can bully us? Well put up your dukes! Malomyotismon: Ha! Your meaningless little gathering of bafoons doesn't frighten me! It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you'll never defeat me! Screaming darkness! Gathered digimon: Ahh.../Unhh.../Whoa... Palmon: We have to fight him Mimi, but I need your help! Earth Mimi: I'm right here for you Palmon! Digidestined from all over the world: Toromon! Centarumon! Frigimon! Freizamon! Shakkomon! Go Apemon! Meramon! Crabmon! Floramon! Unimon! Snimon! Kuwagamon! Gatsumon! from all of the digivices shoots up into space and towards the Digiworld Digital World from the digivices hits all of the gathered digimon Malomyotismon: Wait! What's happening? The light, it's blinding! No, it can't be! TK: Hey look, he's in pain. Yolei: The light of the digimon so winning! Malomyotismon: Aaargh! Earth Tai: Look! In the sky, that light! Izzy: Just like three years ago. Agumon: The gate is opening! Joe: It actually opened? I mean, of course it opened! Come on Nuriko. Nuriko's mom: Ohhh... Sora: It's alright. Nuriko: Uhh... Agumon: Let's go! Come on! Tai: Yeah! giant wave crashes and the Digidestined disappear along with Nuriko Onlookers: Ohh... Nuriko's dad: Nuriko? Nuriko? Where did she go? Matt and TK's dad: Don't you worry, your daughter is in the very best of hands now. Nuriko's dad: Yes, but... Matt and TK's mom: There's nothing we can really do right now but believe in the strength of our children . Davis' mom: She's right, we'll have to trust them. Tai's mom: I'm sure everything will be fine. It all worked out three years ago, after all. Yolei's sister or mom(not sure which): I hope so. Izzy's dad: But tell me, what's going to happen if they don't come back? Someone's dad (not sure who): We can't think like that, if we want them to succeed we have to believe in them. Someone's mom (not sure who): Everyone must believe. Our children and the whole world might depend on it. Digital world Davis: All the digimon have fallen into some kind trance. They look like Izzy when he plays video games! Cody: They're absorbing the beams of light like recharging the battery on a laptop! Yolei: Look! are falling from the sky Tai: Hey guys! Whoa... Digidestined: Whoa... Mimi: Hey look! We brought digidestined from all over the world! Matt: Who would've thought there'd be so many? Izzy: The gates opened up from all over the world and they came to help us out! Joe: And each one of them has a partner digimon who wants to help out too! Tai: The bond between the digidestined and the digimon opened up the gate. Malomyotismon: Aaargh... Sora: Ahh... Nuriko: I knew it was true; we were never really meant to be the digidestined. We're not good enough. Sora: What are you talking about? Girl: Well, we don't have partner digimon like you guys have. Boy 2: And all of us are tainted, we still carry the dark spores inside of us. Boy 1: Because of them the only thing we have to look forward to is more pain. goes from the children towards Malomyotismon making him stronger Kari: Oh no! The darkness is returning. Malomyotismon: Yes! Just keep thinking that way my children! Ken: Guys, he's getting stronger! Davis: It doesn't matter if you don't have partner digimon! It doesn't matter if you're not digidestined! You don't need any of that stuff to have a really good life! Boy 1: That's easy for you to say, you have a digimon. TK: We've all got shortcomings to face and problems we wish we didn't have, but you can't just lie down and give in to all of your troubles! Look at Ken, he didn't give up when he learned Oikawa was using him! Everyone has problems, but everyone has good things going for them too! Girl: Yeah, but what do we have? Davis: But what about all of your hopes and all of your dreams? Nuriko: I think they're all gone. Boy 1: Or taken away. Davis: Geez, could you kids be a little more negative? The only person who can take your dreams away is you; by giving up on them! Boy 1: So what's your dream? Davis: Well, I wanna open...a noodle cart! TK and Yolei: Huh?!? Davis: Yeah! What's the matter with that? I wanna make the best noodles in the whole wide world! Ken: That's great Davis. stares from all of the children Nuriko: Well, actually I...I always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher. Kari: Me to. Malomyotismon: Aaargh... part of Malomyotismon is destroyed Davis: How 'bout you? Boy 1: A baseball player. Malomyotismon: Aaargh... part of Malomyotismon is destroyed Girl: I've always wanted a bakery; I love the smell of fresh bread. Malomyotismon: Aaargh... part of Malomyotismon is destroyed Boy 2: I wanted to draw comic books, but everyone laughed at me so I gave up on it. Malomyotismon: Aaargh... part of Malomyotismon is destroyed Boy 1: I get it! We all had dreams but somehow got the idea they were worthless so we gave up on them when we shouldn't have. Davis: Yeah! You can't let other people talk you out of your dreams! Nuriko: I wish we hadn't wasted all this time by giving up. Yolei: Don't worry, it's never too late to go out and make your dreams become a reality! Boy 1: Do you think that even kids like is can make our dreams come true? Davis: Of course! You bet! Girl: Even me? TK, Yolei, and Davis: Absolutely! Children: Absolutely for real? All: Absolutely for real! Malomyotismon: Aaargh... part of Malomyotismon is destroyed Nuriko: I feel so much happier! Boy 2: I feel I can do anything now! into Digital World Boy 1: I believe in myself now! light appears near children Children: Huh? digimon appear (Baby digimon): Hey there guys! (Baby digimon): Well, aren't you glad to meet your partner digimon? jump to children (Baby digimon): Thank you for believing in us. Nuriko: Huh? appear in the hands of the children Nuriko: A digivice... Boy 1: For me? Boy 2: It's hard to believe. Davis: What's hard to believe is how smart a handsome guy like me can be! Yolei: And humble. Girl: They're beautiful. comes out of the digivices and Malomyotismon becomes a cloud of darkness Malomyotismon: Aaargh...No! This can't be happening! These paltry children can't make me disappear! I won't allow it! Imperialdramon: Quick everybody use your digivices and we'll get rid of this pesky darkness forever! hold up their digivices and a gun appears in Imperialdramon's hands Imperialdramon: Giga Crusher! is destroyed Davis: We did it! cheers Ken: We destroyed him! cheering Gatomon: It's Gennai! Gennai: I have a present for you, here. Gatomon her tail ring Gatomon: It's my tail ring! Gennai: Your tail ring is quite an important little item Gatomon. It kept the dark powers of the Digimon Emperor's base from growing out of control and it allowed you all to DNA digivolve an since that's not necessary anymore you get to have it back. But do me a little favour, no big deal, but of you could keep it away from power-hungry evil creature trying to destroy the world that'd be great. tail ring is reattached to her tail In all seriousness you saved the Digital World. Thank you, to all of you. TK: We went to another world too, different than the real of Digital worlds. What was that weird place? Gennai: Believe it or not, it's a world that can grant people's wishesactually it is the power to grant wishes. You know the Digital World has some . Well, of that power to make dreams come true Yolei: So the Digital World is basically a mix of digital data and people's dreams. . Ken: I see, and that ocean, maybe it has the power to bring people's dark thoughts to life. Yolei: What about the dark spores, shouldn't they all be taken out? Ken: No, it's all right. As long as we believe in ourselves and our dreams the dark spores will remain powerless against us. Yolei: That's great Ken. Huh? Cody what are you doing? Cody: Oikawa Almost there, don't give up! Just a little further Mr. Oikawa don't give up now! Oikawa: I don't know if I can. Cody: Get up! You have to try; we're almost on the Digital World! run over Oikawa: Thank you Cody. If only I'd had your optimism I might not have ended up with such a sad fate. But I was unable to maintain hope through the bad times and I drowned in my despair. If only I'd had friends like you, or allowed myself to have them. appears Detirimon: Yukio! Oikawa: What's this? Cody: Who is this digimon? Detirimon: I'm Detirimon, I'm Yukio's partner digimon. Digidestined: Ohh... Ken: Oikawa's partner digimon... Davis: Hey hey! Check it out! This little guy is here for you Oikawa! Oikawa: He's mine? Detirimon: It's been a long time. I've been waiting practically forever! Oikawa: He's mine! I don't believe it! Detirimon: Wait a minute, don't you remember me? Oikawa: Of course. I remember you; it's just been so long since I've seen you, since my happier days with Hiroki. Detirimon: Well, better late than never! Come into the Digital World! Cody: This is your chance, all you have to do is stand up and walk into the Digital World. Come on! Gennai: He may not have the strength Cody. His body was badly damaged by having Malomyotismon inside of him. I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left. Cody: But no! Oikawa: Is that the Digital World? It seems so rough, somehow unfinished. Gennai: A lot of energy was used up to defeat Malomyotismon and as a result the Digital World itself has been weakened. I'm afraid that it's going to take a lot of hard work to get it back to how it used to be before all of this happened. Oikawa: The power of the other world... Yolei: The other world? Oikawa: We can use it to make our dreams come true. Kari: So what are you planning on doing? Oikawa: My body is too weak to go on, but I won't need it. starts to glow TK: No wait! There has to be another way! Cody: Huh! Oikawa: Hold on to your optimism your dreams and especially your friends Cody... Perhaps if I'd had been more like you, I could have had adventures too! Cody: You still can! You finally made it to the Digital World and found your partner digimon didn't you? Mr. Oikawa-!!! Detirimon: Are you going so soon? But we just met! Oikawa: Don't worry! I'll always be here inside the Digital World! I shall protect it! Goodbye Digidestined... and thank you! 25 years later TK: Oikawa turned himself into energy and used his life force to revitalise the Digital World. He restored all the beauty that was almost completely destroyed by Malomyotismon and Oikawa's spirit is still protecting the Digital World forever... TK's son: Hey dad! Come on already! We have to go! TK: Right. We don't want to be late! TK: 25 years have past, and I've become a novelist. I'm working on a series of books on our adventures in the Digital World. There have been a lot of big changes in the world, and us since then... Tai's son: Hey everybody! Look! It's TK! TK's son: Hey! TK: Hello! greets them and waves TK: Now everyone on the planet knows about the Digital World and has their own partner digimon. But, besides all the changes contact with the Digital World has brought on, one thing has remained the same... our friendship! We all still get together, and those gatherings are some of the happiest days of my life! Tai and Agumon are diplomats dealing with relations between the real and Digital worlds. And Tai finally cut his hair... Agumon: Hey! You wanna play tag? Tai's son: Yeah! TK: Matt and Gabumon become an astronaut team and made it all the way to Mars, even through they were only suppose to go to the moon. Matt: Now be careful son! Matt and Sora's son: Aw! How come? Matt and Sora's other son: I'll take care of him! Biyomon: OK! And I'll take care of you! TK: Sora and Biyomon are fashion designers. Biyomon says their new line is just to die for! Joe: Try to stay clean. Gomamon: Nah! Go roll in the mud! TK: Joe's the Digiworld's first doctor. To bad his patients keep eating his tongue depressors. Mimi: Now remember to share with the other kids! Mimi's son: Right! TK: Mimi's cooking show is the only time she takes off her hat. Izzy: Make sure you don't act like a ramcat. Motimon: Right! Izzy's daughter: Or a zoomchip! TK: Izzy researches the Digiworld. He and his daughter have their own language. Kari: Ready to have fun? Kari's son: Mmm... TK: Kari's a teacher. She actually likes being at school. Yolei: Now, whatever happens, don't get all panicky, OK? Ken and Yolei's son: But mom that's what you always do! laughs, Ken smiles, and Yolei looks embarrassed TK: Ken and Yolei are married with children, and Ken and Stingmon are detectives. But Yolei says he can't detect when it's his turn to do the dishes. Cody's daughter: Hey dad! Can I sue if I get tagged it? TK: Cody's a defence attorney. He's bought 100 briefcases because Armadillomon keeps sitting on them. Davis: Hey everybody! Sorry we're late! greets them TK: Well, Davis finally opened his noodle cart, and believe it or not, he became a huge success. There's now Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle carts all over the world! Davis: What are you still doing here standing with your dad? Go play tag! Veemon: Yeah! Go show'em what tag is all about! Davis' son: All right! Demiveemon: Yeah! Davis's son: So are you guys ready? Nods Davis's son: Come on everybody! Let's do it! TK: So, you can see we're still having adventures. They're just a little different than the ones we used to have when we were kids. The darkness has not been conquered, and it will continue to fight against the light forever. But as long as people remember to follow their dreams, evil will be kept at bay. And on days like today, it's hard to see any darkness anywhere. Now it's up to our children, and to children everywhere, to follow their dreams. Who knows where they'll end up... But the only way to find out is to take the first step into adventure...